


[Podfic] Show Me How You Do That Trick

by momopods (momotastic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Let's just call this the missing scene from episode 3x13. Why did Dean cover the camera?





	[Podfic] Show Me How You Do That Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me How You Do That Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354042) by nyxocity. 



> Posting my super old podfic to AO3 for the sake of having a complete catalogue.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SPN/Show%20me%20how%20you%20do%20that%20trick.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:07:19 | 6.3 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SPN/Show%20me%20how%20you%20do%20that%20trick.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:07:19 | 3.5 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Originally posted in May 2008. Only hosted on the audiofic archive.  



End file.
